Against a Thousand Tides
by AllieLuvssBillaKaulitz
Summary: New Girl. New School. New Friends. Things are bound to happen. Talk about Drama...
1. Chapter 1

**Original POV**

"Caitlin! Get up!" My mother's voice rang in my ears. Squinting, I looked up at the small lime green alarm clock on my nightstand. Even through the fog my eyes seemed to be cursed with every morning I could still read the blaring red numbers – 6: 30.

I rolled over on my side, pressing my face deeper into my pillow. I had been dreading this morning since my mother had told me about the move. She had gotten a job offer in Westport that she simply couldn't refuse. As Westport's new Chief of Police her paycheck would improve considerably, and since my father had walked out of our lives nearly eleven years ago, as the sole provider in our family it was something she couldn't pass up. I tried to be understanding, but it was hard leaving everything I'd known behind – home, school, friends…

"Caitlin! Now! You'll miss the bus, and I refuse to drive you." That really gives me no incentive to get up, I thought. I opt to stay home and sleep.

Reluctantly I tossed the blankets from my legs. "I'm up!" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, walking over to the full length mirror in my new bedroom. My normally sleek blonde hair looked as if I'd teased it up, and my eyes were still smudged with remnants of yesterday's makeup. Sighing, I gathered up a change of clothes and a bath towel and headed into the shower.

Feeling slightly more refreshed, I slipped into my skinny jeans and my hoodie before applying my eye makeup. My blue eyes were the one feature I had going for me; everything else about me was uninteresting and plain, other than my neon clothing. I quickly curled my hair, fussing when I couldn't get my bangs to lay just right. The kids at my new school were definitely going to find me to be the dorkiest individual yet, Fantastic.

45 minutes later I was ready to head out and brave the unfamiliar territory. I locked the door behind me as I left; my mom had already gone down to the station. "No reason to be nervous, honey," I muttered to myself. I sighed, thankful at least that my first day at Westport High didn't need to made into a huge ordeal.

I waited alone for the bus. The wind chilled me, and I pulled my sweatshirt tighter to my body. My stomach was cramping up with nerves. In an effort to get my mind off school, I plugged in my IPod. "Calm down," I whispered to myself. "Relax."

"Are you okay?" a softly accented voice spoke up behind me. I wheeled around suddenly; I hadn't even heard him approach. The boy had to be at least 6 feet tall; he towered over me. The spiky black hair he'd styled in a fashion similar to that of a lion's mane made him seem even taller. I pulled an ear bud out and smiled. He had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm alright," I said, forcing myself to break his gaze to stare at my black Chucks. "…just talking to myself." Wow. It was absolutely impossible for me to hide my idiocy.

The boy laughed. "I do that too." He tossed his hair and shifted his books to extend one hand toward me. "I'm Bill," he said. "Bill Kaulitz."

I accepted his hand. "Caitlin. I'm new," I explained.

"Why'd you move?"

"My mom is the new Chief of Police," I replied. "My dad walked out on us when I was seven, so we follow the paychecks." I ground my tennis shoe into the curb. "You probably didn't need to know that, though."

He fell silent, looking down the road, presumably in search of the bus. "I'm sorry. It must be difficult for you."

"Moving halfway through the school year? Or not having a dad?" I shrugged. "Either way, I'm used to it. I've never lived in any one place too long. And as far as I'm concerned, I've never had a father, so I wouldn't know any different." I watched Bill bite his lip nervously. "I'm sorry," I apologized seeing his discomfort. "This is kind of a heavy conversation for our first conversation. I'm…I'm awkward."

He smiled, his eyes squinting as he did. "It's alright. I define awkward."

A gust of winter air brushed against my cheeks. "Is the bus always this late?" I asked shivering as I tugged up on the zipper of my hoodie.

"Only when it's cold," Bill nodded earnestly. "I think the bus driver plans it that way." He slipped off his jacket and handed it to me. "Take it."

My mouth dropped open as I looked at his tall lean body; there wasn't an ounce of fat on his body. His little black and white striped T-shirt wouldn't do him any good against the crisp January air. "You'll freeze," I protested, shoving the jacket back in his direction.

"Please," Bill begged. "I'd feel better if you wore it. I'll be fine." At that moment, a chill racked his body.

"Here's an idea…" I slid my arms into the sleeves, which were much too long for me. "We share."

He grinned; he had nice teeth, really nice teeth.

"Fine." He tucked his arms into the jacket, wrapping them around my waist. With anyone else this might've been an awkward scenario, but there was something about Bill that made me feel comfortable. Maybe I wasn't as big of a loser as I thought, maybe.

The bus pulled up a few minutes later causing a hurried struggle as Bill and I went through the ordeal of untangling ourselves. A couple platinum blonde girls snickered as I walked past their seats. "Looks like the fag got a girl…" I rolled my eyes; maturity was something the world lacked.

A husky guy sporting a leather jacket laughed. "Hey Bill," he called, his voice reeking with false friendliness. "Where's your brother?"

I heard Bill mutter something, but keep trailing behind me. We collapsed in the last two seats on the bus. "You're going to love it here," Bill said sarcastically, shaking a bit of snow from his hair. "Absolutely love it."

"I can already tell," I murmured, turning to watch my neighborhood pass through the frost-covered window.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later the bus pulled up. Bill and I walked in and sat down on a bench seat. Two girls, our age, came up to us.

"Hey Bill! Oh, who are you? You must be new. I'm Alex, and this is Colista."

"Thanks." I looked at them. Colista, tall, blonde, and dressed pretty normal, Alex had brown curly hair and dressed like Bill, black clothing and eye makeup. "I'm Caitlin."

They seemed to be of my own kind. Hopefully they are as nice as they seemed to be.

"Well, I guess we will see you around." Colista spoke. They sat and started their own conversations. I looked outside the buses' window and glanced at the huge high school in front of my eyes. The school here was about five times larger than the one back in Michigan. I tried to leave it all behind me, but the memories have brought tears to my eyes.

"Caitlin?" Bill's heavy accent rang through my ear. I wiped the tear from my eye before it got any worse than it already was.

"Let's go Bill!" we walked off the bus and into the school.

"You have a schedule?" I searched through my bag for the piece of paper I had mailed to me. "Yeah, what's your first class? I have Geometry."

"Grammar, we probably won't have many classes together unless I'm lucky." He smiled.

"Meet you at lunch kay?" he ran to his locker before the swarm of students came through the halls.

"Sure…." I sighed and went into the classroom. I looked in the back of the class so no attention was on me and chose my seat. A few guys stared at me. "That's Tom's seat man!" I didn't know who the hell Tom was but he must be known around here. The boy came up to me, he had multicolored dreadlocks and wore clothes that might just fall off of his body.

"You're welcome to stay and sit on my lap if you'd like." I blushed and got to a new desk. I would never understand how a boy like that could be popular in a city like this. The teacher walked through the door and called the class to order.

"Welcome back class, Now let's start the year with some math! Please open your book to Chapter one." I couldn't help but look at Tom. He had chocolate brown eyes and was HOT! Fuck Caitlin, don't get ahead of yourself. I looked away before he caught me staring at him. He and his friends started laughing amongst themselves.

"Again starting the year with trouble, is this something you'd like sharing to the class?"

"Just talking how you're just a great teacher is all."

He sighed and starting explaining polynomials, something I've already done. The bell rang witch meant a new class. I closed my book and started walking out the door.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Tom, Tom Kaulitz."

"I-I gotta go." Now that I saw him, he looked very familiar.

"See you around." He smirked at me and went to his next class.

I grabbed my books in hopes of seeing Bill. I needed to see him right now.


	3. Chapter 3

The classes went by quickly at this rat hole of a school. It was now lunch and I was glad I could finally catch up to Bill. I grabbed my school lunch tray and some food and sat at a table with Bill, Alex, Colista and two others girls I haven't yet met. On looked like a zombie. I was now officially crept out by this school.

"Uhh… Who's that?" I asked Bill curiously. He looked over to where my eyes met this odd looking girl.

"Oh, that's Collette. She's kind of…" he paused, "out there." he warned me. I overheard Alex and Collette talking mischievously. "What are you talking about?" I finally blurted out of my mouth. They hid some papers. "NOTHING," Alex yelled.

"Is it really that bad?"

"No!!! YOU'RE NOT COOL ENOUGH TO KNOW," Collette said.

"Hey!" Bill shouted. "She's cool!"

"FINE BUT YOU CAN'T KNOW!" she said back which didn't help me at all. Colista was texting constantly. The other girl was behind her reading the messages and then suddenly stole the phone.

"HEY!!!" Colista screamed.

"Catch Bill!" she threw the phone and bill laughed.

"Thanks Asha." He started texting a boy named 'Trevor.' Colista had a death grip on the damn thing and wouldn't let go. He sent the text and gave the phone back to Asha.

"To the library," Alex yelled. She and Collette got away from this craziness.

"Is it always like this?!?" I asked looking over at Asha texting Trevor. This school was anything but normal.

"It's usually worse." He chuckled. "Don't worry." He took my hand into his. I looked at him, his eyes looked down. I let go of his hand and started playing around with my food.

**Bill's POV**

"Is it always like this?!?" Caitlin asked me. I didn't want to scare her on her first day. "It's usually worse." I said to her. Colista and Asha were now in a screaming fight. I sighed. Caitlin was there looking at them, probably thinking this school was a fucking train wreck and that everyone here were freaks. I slid my hand in hers and looked down. I felt the magic when our hands met together, she was the one I have been waiting for my whole life. She was the one that I couldn't let go of, she was now everything that I am living for. She slowly moved her hands away from mine, I sighed very quietly. She smiled a quick smile back at me.

"So do you think Tom likes me?" she asked me while looking over at him. She smiled slightly but, I couldn't tell. I didn't want to break her heart and tell her the truth about Tom, he's my brother and he has a reputation. Not a good one either.

"You two would look nice together, but I have no clue Jumbie."

"Jumbie?" she questioned.

"Yes, your name is now Jumbie!"

"Well then…." She put her finger to her chin. "You're now Fuzzy."

The final bell rang, which meant we had to go.

"What class do you have?" I asked her. I couldn't stand not having any classes with her.

"U.S. History then Creative Writing." She looked at me and I smiled.

"Yes, One class with Jumbie."

"I'll see you soon Fuzzy." He rubbed my hair and I fixed it. As she walked away I sighed. I didn't want Tom to take her away from me, My Jumbie.

**A/N: He he, Review please **** Also I'm going to post me and my friend, Kyoko's story up later. Check it out if it ever get's posted... XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Such a short chapter, I know. Please review. :) I'll make it longer next time. I'll to keep updated xD**

Art. A free class. I had a lot to digest from lunch. The way Bill had looked at me… was more than just being friendly. I sighed and piled my binders on the top of a desk that Colista was sitting at.

"Hey Caitlin, How are you?"

"Good, lunch was pretty crazy." I opened my binder in hope that I printed off a story to read. Jesus Caitlin. No luck.

"Yeah, not really." She laughed.

I sighed and looked up at the teacher's desk to find an old lady standing there with far too much makeup on. It made her look like some sort of clown.

"Good afternoon class. Please come up and grab a pad of paper and some paint. We will start the year by painting whatever you'd like."

I looked at Colista. She was already getting up to grab this shit. I followed behind her. The teacher, Mrs. Fishman, had looked at me as she handed me the huge pas of paper.

"Welcome to Westport High dear." I could tell by the expression on her face it was all fake. Fake, fake, and even more fake. I went back to my seat and started painting some lines in neutral tones. It would have to bind together somehow. I looked over at Colista's painting, Nothing.

"So, how's your first day?"

"Well. I can say I made more friends than expected." I grabbed some blue paint on my brush and started painting more lines.

"What are you drawing?" She looked at it remotely. I suddenly saw the picture. It was Tom, Tom Kaulitz. "You like him?" she looked up at me. "It's good."

"I- I don't." I lied trying to convince myself. She smiled. "You wouldn't want to date him. He has this reputation. Fucks every girl he lays eyes on." She chuckled.

"I promise you, I don't like him." I knew she wasn't convinced. She pulled off the sheet of paper from the book and crumpled it. I sighed, trying to put on my best act. I suffered through the rest of class with my thoughts on Tom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bill POV**

Caitlin huffed, deciding to take a seat. She looked so adorable, slouching over her notebook, her hood pulled up over her hair.

It was so hard to believe I'd only met her this morning. Something about her caused me to let my guard down. I was so used to the stares and snide remarks from everyone at school that I'd learned to hold everyone at bay. But Jumbie…I wanted to hold her close to me.

I watched her scribble away at a note on the page, tossing her hair every time her bangs crept into her eyes. I felt like such an idiot that I would fall head-over-heels for a girl I have just met. Beautiful girls tended to keep their distance. Finally my luck had changed; I'd met the most beautiful, angelic girl Westport High had ever seen. My heart jumped at the thought of her being mine, which is probably why I was afraid to tell her about Tom. Whenever Tom was in the picture, things seemed to always work his way.

I loved my twin. We got along most of the time, even though we were from completely different social groups. Tom and I fought, laughed, and played pranks on each other all the time. He was my best friend, I couldn't live without him.

Tokio Hotel had been our way of making sure we were always together. Music, the one thing we had in common.

Tom was **THE** guy in school. While not an athlete, he still managed to be at the center of every school sporting event. Girls made goo goo eyes at him, flirting crazily, especially around homecoming and last year's prom, in hopes that they'd win a date with The Great Tom Kaulitz.

Being his identical twin, you'd think the school might be a bit more forgiving of my awkwardness. That's not the case. I was known around school as "Tom Kaulitz's Brother" I highly doubt a handful of the seniors here even know my real name. I had been dying my hair black since I was really young and already had a couple tattoos – a star on my right hip and our Tokio Hotel band logo on the back of my neck. Did my peers appreciate my originality? No, not one little bit. I heard what they said behind my back. I didn't even care what they say anymore.

"Bill!" Caitlin smiled at me, waving her notebook up and down in front of my nose. "Read it1!"

"What's this, a love note, for me?" I asked, ripping it from her hands.

"Yes," she giggled, rubbing my leg with her Converse. "Write me back. It's important."

I pulled out a pen and read her note: Hi, Bill. :]

"Real important," I coughed. She glared at me.

"Seriously." Cough. I scribbled a quick response: Hi, Sky. What's up?

At that moment, our English teacher, Mr. Aker, began to explain free verse poetry. I tossed the notebook back onto Caitlin's desk. "Today we're each going to write a poem. We'll pick a few to share at the end of today's class. I want to see your creativity and originality. Remember, this is a _**free verse**_ poem. There are no rules. Take advantage of this opportunity. Experiment with different writing styles…"

I got out another sheet of paper, very anxious to begin. I looked over at Caitlin. I already had my inspiration by just looking at her. She was, once again, bent over her notebook, scribbling away. I couldn't see if she was continuing our note or beginning her poem. It was so hard not to focus on her, but I forced my pencil down to the page.

_I'm staring at a broken door_

_There's nothing left here anymore_

_My room is cold; it's making me insane_

_I've been waiting here so long_

_Another moment seems to have come_

_I see the dark clouds coming up again_

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world 'til the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm into the blue_

_And when I lose myself I'll think of you_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_Through the monsoon_

_Just me and you._

Sky softly touched me with her shoe again, waving her notebook back and forth impatiently. "Fuzzy," she whispered. "It's your turn."

"Aren't you writing?" I whispered back.

She nodded, holding up another sheet of paper with a few lines written on it. "Now, get to it," she commanded, sliding her notebook onto my desk.

Caitlin says:

Are you upset? You've been acting funny since lunch. Was it something I said? :[

Please don't be mad, Billy, I mean, Bill."

I couldn't help it; a smile crept across my lips.

Bill: I'm not mad, I just need more Skittles! :{D

I looked up to find her blue eyes watching me intently. I Silently, I passed her the notebook and turned back to continue my own poem.

_A half moon's fading from my sight_

_I see your vision in its light_

_But now it's gone and left me so alone_

_I know I have to find you now_

_Can hear your name_

_I don't know how_

_Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

The notebook plopped back into my lap.

Caitlin: You still have one in your hair Billa. Is it okay if I tell you something?

Girl talk. Try as I might, I couldn't work up any excitement on the subject of girl talk. But this was with Jumbie. So putting all male dignity left in me aside.

Bill: Sure

A minute later: So… Tom. I just met him; don't really know that much about him… but I think I might be in love him. What do you think?

What did I think? I think I am going to die from a heart attack. I tried to hide my emotions as I stared at what she had written. We had a connection, though, I told myself.

My hand shook a little as I wrote my reply.

Bill: I think it's cool... he's a lucky guy to have a girl like you."

This could not be happening to me, I must be dreaming.

I handed the notebook back to her, brushing her hand with mine as I did so. I shivered. Why did she have this effect on me?

She didn't seem to notice, but smiled when she read my response. "Thanks," she mouthed, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, quite adorable.

"Okay, who would like to share?" Mr. Aker asked, pacing back and forth at the front of the room. Caitlin raised her hand, waving it in the air a little to catch his full attention. He nodded in her direction, and grabbing her paper she headed to the front of the class.

She cleared her throat and began to speak with her delicate voice.

"_In shadows I shouldn't have to remain. Spread my wings, open to life's rain. Take the good with the downright painful. Rid myself of fear, letting go. Till now I've tamed myself to stay in the realm of normal, so sure if I spoke what I really felt in my heart the world would pull me down"_

She looked up from the paper, meeting my gaze. More, I wanted more.

"_And I've waited so long to be who I want to be, tried so hard to live for you, when all this time I've simply needed to live for me."_

I was the first one to start the applause. My chest puffed out. I was so proud of her. Bill, you've truly lost it.

**Original POV**

Bill left before I had a chance to talk with him again. I had stayed behind to talk with Mr. Akers to talk about getting caught up on a few assignments I had missing. The moment he was finished, I grabbed my stuff, running out into the school hallway. Bill was nowhere to be found. Maybe I scared him, I wondered. But I refused to that thought. Bill was better than to run off at the mention of that girl talk, Right? I mean, he was a sensitive and understanding guy – probably the only guy on the planet with those characteristics. I sighed heavily. He was _supposed_ to take the place of my friends back home. I headed off to my last few classes.

**Tom's POV**

I tapped my pencil on the desk as my friend, Collette tried to explain how to balance equations for chemistry. Science was my worst subject. Math was my second worst, but I'd managed to find my way out of that tutoring session earlier by bribing Collette with a mug of hot cocoa. I watched her, head bent over the textbook, her light brown hair spilling over her face. She was mumbling something or other about hydrogen or helium. Personally, I didn't care which element she was mumbling about. Chemistry was so fucking boring either way.

"You have to double check afterwards to make sure you did it correctly," she finished, taking a sip of the cocoa. We have been working on balancing equations for an hour now. "Tom?"

I continued to tap my pencil. I wished Caitlin were here.

"Tom!" Collette reached over and yanked one of my dreads. "Have you heard anything I've said?" She closed her brown eyes twice and gave my dreadlock a tug.

"Pay attention. Or else I'll smack you upside the head."

"Please. Anything but that," I said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Tom, I'm not spending hours teaching you chemistry so you can flunk the final. Besides, I don't have a lot of time. I have to go over to Alex's." She paused, running her fingers through her hair.

She shrugged like she was indifferent, but her eyes looked sad. Collette and I hadn't been able to hang out since I flunked my first three chemistry and math tests. Every minute of our time together was now spent trying to prevent a repeat of my senior year. I owed her a lot.

She slammed the textbook shut; she flashed me a smile as she slipped her books into her backpack and stood to leave.

"Bye Collette."

"I'll catch you later," she said as she walked away. A second later she turned around.

"Tom?"

"Yes?" I said looking back at her.

"Go buy a belt." She snickered.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're quiet tonight, Bill." I set down the videogame controller and took a gulp of the liter of Mountain Dew. I passed the bottle to our friend and bassist, Georg, who happily followed my suit and downed half the bottle.

Bill shrugged, tapping controllers with Gustav. "Whatever."

He grabbed a fistful of Skittles from the bowl on the table and shoved them in his mouth. "Now, mo' Supa' Maw-yo," he managed to get out through a mouthful of candy. Georg burst out laughing spraying Mountain Dew all over the television.

"Mofo." Gustav muttered, getting up and using one of my old sweatshirts to wipe up the mess.

"Gustav, the little housemaid," I smirked, stealing the Dew back from Georg. I looked over at Bill, who was tapping his foot rapidly with no smile. What was with him tonight? The guy usually giggled like a fuckin' hyena at everything.

"Can we start?" he asked, looking ticked off. Bill glanced once more at his cell phone. He had been doing that all night, and I couldn't figure out why. Seriously, nobody ever called him. Other than the band and we were all here. So why would he be anxious about a phone call? Good question, Tom.

"I'm ready," Georg said, wiping his mouth on his shirt. "I'm ready to kick Tom's ass."

"Fat chance of that," I scoffed confidently. While all of us were pretty good at video games, I was the best by far, no contest. I always finished first.

"Team up on Tom," Gustav shouted. "Who's with me?"

Georg and Gustav both pumped a fist into the air, hollering. Bill sat quietly, staring at the screen of his phone.

"Okay, here we go, boys." Right before hitting the "Start" button, I saw Bill glance once more at his phone.

**Original POV**

"Katie, baby, can you bring this to my room?" my mom asked while un-tapping a box. She headed into the kitchen, and I went my own way to leave the box at the foot of her bed.

When I returned she was stacking plates on the counter and wiping them with a damp washcloth. "Need help?" I asked, moving our fast food wrappers from dinner to the trash before grabbing a towel to start drying.

My mom smiled at me, "Thanks, baby." She set an already dry stack of dishes into one of the cupboards. "So you never told me…how was your first day?"

I shrugged, continuing to wipe the set of dishes. "It was okay."

"Meet any cute boys?" my mom teased. "Anyone we need to impress? I'll take you shopping this weekend." I had never dated before, and my mom was probably more eager to change that than I was. I was fine being single, but she was determined that every boy in school would find me adorable, not sexy, adorable. She wasn't quite ready for sexy yet.

"The boys are decent, Mom." I handed her a new stack of plates. "But I was just focusing on not getting lost today."

"Of course," she smiled again, tossing her wavy red-brown hair. Well into her thirties, my mom was a very attractive woman. Even after Dad walked out, she didn't let herself go. "Well, make any new friends then?"

"One," I said while a smile crept across my lips as I thought of Bill.

"Yea, what's she like?"

"Mom," I scowled. "It's a _he._"

"Ooh," my mom swooned, making me cheeks burn. "What's _he_ like, then?"

"His name's Bill. Nice, Sweet, and Funny." I shrugged. "I might go hang out with him and some of his friends tonight, if that's alright."

She nodded, glancing at the clock. "You could probably go out for a bit."

I nodded, pulling my cell from the back pocket of my jeans. I bit my lip when I saw the time. It was shortly after seven. Surely, Bill probably thought I'd blown him off.

My mom took the dish I was wiping from my hands. "Why don't you take off?" she suggested. "You've had a crazy day. Go blow off some steam with your man-friend." She winked at me mischievously.

I rolled my eyes. Why did she have to believe every guy-friend was something more? Heading out of the kitchen, I flipped open my phone to text Bill.

_Hi, Bill. It's Caitlin. Still want 2 hang?_

I walked into my room, and felt strange in its emptiness. I was going to need to get some posters up. Maybe get some more furniture besides my bed frame and its mattress. I bounced back onto the bed, staring at the cell in my hand as I waited for Bill's reply.

I didn't have to wait long. Two seconds later, he'd texted me back.

_Def. yes. Plz save me from boredom. I'll pick U up._

I texted him the address for the apartment building, and was there in less than five minutes. I stepped into the car, reaching over to give him a hug before he started driving. "I needed this," I said, smiling at him. "I'm sick of those first-day-of-school questions my mom keeps throwing at me?"

He smirked, raising the tone of his voice. "Make any new friends, sweetie?"

I reached over and smacked him on the shoulder. "Stop it. Besides, you've already got a more feminine voice than my mom." He stuck his tongue out at me. I didn't realize it was pierced before. I licked my lips, wondering what it'd be like to kiss that mouth and feel his tongue dance with mine. God! What was I thinking? Snap out of it!

A couple minutes later we pulled up in front of his house. Two cars were already parked on the driveway. "Who's over?" I asked, not really in the mood for awkward introductions.

"My parents are out on _Date Night_," he laughed. "So it's just Gustav and Georg. Georg is Tokio Hotel's bassist. You'll get along with him," he said, taking my hand and giving it a tight, friendly squeeze.

"My brother was here earlier, but he decided to meet up with a friend after the Raven's basketball game." He held the door open for me as I stepped inside.

"What grade is your brother in?" I asked, sliding my feet out of my Converse.

"He's a senior." He cocked his head and gave me a crooked smile. "We're twins actually."

"You're a twin?" I laughed. "So it was you I ate lunch with today, right?"

He flashed a smile at me. "Yes, Jumbie. We're identical, but we have done much to change our appearance so we look nothing alike."

I laughed. "I want to meet your brother sometime. What's his name anyway?"

Bill bit his lip. "Tomi?"

"Too cute," I giggled, prancing into his living room. "Now where are these other boys?"

Bill raised one brow, pressing his lips together as he smiled. "You are ridiculous. Follow me."

He led me downstairs into the basement where I found Gustav and a long-haired brunette hunched over a videogame console.

"Scheiβe!" I heard Gustav yell, slamming his controller into the sofa. "Georg, you cheated."

"Language!" Bill barked, surprising the two guys. "This is Caitlin," he said, pushing me forward with one hand.

Gustav smiled goofily and waved. Georg stood up. "Come here, princess," he said, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Do you play Mario Party?" Bill asked hurriedly.

I nodded eagerly, pulling myself out of Georg's embrace. "I'll own any of you at it."

Gustav chuckled. "A bit cocky…"

Georg nodded. "Just like…"

"Tomi." Bill smiled, picking up two extra controllers, keeping one for him and handing the other over to me. "This game is officially boys versus girls."

The three of them proceeded to whip my butt at Super Mario for the rest of the night.

**Tom's POV**

I couldn't stand any more of it – Bill's pissy attitude. God, he could be such a drama queen sometimes. After an hour of him glancing at the display on his cell and snapping off at me when I asked him about it, I decided to get out of there. The basketball game was finishing up; mind as well go.

"Tom!" Colette lunged out of the crowd, throwing her arms around me. I smiled at her.

"I thought you were hanging with the guys tonight," she said, tugging me out of the crowd.

"I was…for a little bit." I shrugged. "Bill is such a diva; I had to leave."

She smiled. She'd seen enough of Bill to know there was truth to my words. "I'm sorry, baby," she said, pinching my cheek. "Come with me."

Nodding eagerly, I followed. I was the number one Super Fan of the Raven's cheerleading squad. Hot girls donning their short-skirted cheerleading uniforms – tell me what's not to like?

"Tom!" I winced. She would have to ruin this moment for me; I'd recognize her needy voice anywhere. Collette rolled her eyes before ditching me to talk to Alex, Aaquil, and Colista.

"Tom!" Courtney sidled up next to me, her body pressed up against my own chest. "You haven't been to a game in awhile. What brought about this change? Did you come to see me?"

I tried to take a step back, but it was too blasted crowded inside the school. I had nowhere to go. "Well, I just…just needed to get out," I stuttered. She was making me sweat as she pressed against me. I licked my lips trying to keep a hold on myself. Courtney was sexy, but I'd already been down this road before, and I'd vowed I wouldn't go back.

"I see," she purred, giving my earlobe a gentle tug.

I swallowed. My mind was begging for an escape; my body wanted me to stay.

"Do want to know a secret, Tom?" She leaned over, whispering into my ear. "I know someone who has a little crush on you." She flicked her tongue into my ear, tracing one finger down my cheek…chest…stomach…to hook through my belt loop. "Do want to know who it is, Tom?"

"Wow. Get a room." Collette interrupted, pulling Courtney away from me. My hands were shaking, but Collette took them and squeezed hers as she pulled me away. "Come on, Tom."

"Caitlin," Tracy mouthed. She rested her hands on her hips, giggling.

When we were finally away from everyone, Collette dropped my hands. "Why do you let her get to you?" she asked.

"She doesn't…get to me." I protested. I tugged at the front of my sweatshirt in discomfort.

"Tom…" Her eyes looked sad.

"Collette, I'm fine, okay?"

A faint smile came across her lips, but she quickly turned serious again. "You've got to let go of her completely, Tom. Stop letting her toy with you."

I shrugged. "It's hard."

She rolled her eyes. "I can see that," she chuckled. "Horny Tomi."

I laughed, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Anytime," She rested her head on my chest, playing with one of my dreadlocks. "Who's Caitlin, Tom?"

"She's new here," I said, holding Collette at arm's length now. "She's…she's in my math class." A thousand butterflies beat inside my chest at the thought of her; I glanced at my shoes hoping Collette wouldn't see. This was a completely new feeling for me.

Collette's eyes opened wide in realization of my matter. "Does Tomi have a little crush?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. She kind of blew me off today so I don't think she's interested."

"You think Courtney was lying?"

I shrugged. "It's Courtney; I never know what to believe."

"So, is she your next big conquest?" Collette asked curiously.

Again, I shrugged.

"Tom Kaulitz, you have turned breaking hearts into an art form."

"Not fair," I whined. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are," she barked. "Don't you hurt this girl, Tom." She waved me off with one hand before storming back off into the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

**Original POV**

The school was quiet now, but I knew in an hour it'd be a fucking circus. I grabbed my backpack and set it on my shoulder, heading toward the library. The lights flickered on and off as I walked through the hall tripping the motion detectors.

"Caitlin!" A shadow stepped away from one of the lockers up ahead, triggering another one of the lights, it was Tom. What did he want?

I smiled. No need to embarrass yourself, Caitlin "What's up?" I asked, continuing to walk.

"Make-up test," he mumbled. "I cut class on the wrong day."

I laughed. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Placement testing – just to be sure I'm in the right place."

"God, that sounds fun."

"Right," I said, looking up into his brown eyes. For the first time, I noticed how the gold flakes in his eyes sparkled when he smiled. My heart melted.

He licked his lip ring, moving his hand down my arm. "Caitlin…"

"I should probably go," I said, hardly able to move from his grip.

Tom laced his fingers with mine and gave them a squeeze. "I'll see you in math?"

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. Damn speech impediment. My heart was pounding out of my chest; he could probably hear it. "G-good luck on your make-up test."

"I'll need it," he said, chuckling. "See you around, Caitlin."

He was gone. I stood alone in the hall for another minute. I just sat there thinking all this through. Did he feel the same way about me?

"Ms. Vanderlip." Mr. Akers was leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest. "Are you ready to come in?"

I blinked. "What? Oh, right. Sorry." He laughed, and I followed him into the room.

**Tom's POV**

Her eyes widened in surprise, and I was worried for a second that I'd scared her, but the fear in her eyes quickly went away. "What's up?"

"Make-up test," I grumbled. "I cut class on the wrong day."

To my surprise, she laughed. "I'm sorry."

Dear God, she was adorable. "What are you doing here so early?" Maybe I could suggest a slight detour, and whisk her away to the nearest bathroom for a little…

"Placement test – just to be sure I'm in the right place."

"God, that sounds fun."

"Right…"

I licked my lip, begging my body to stay in control of itself. I want to kiss her so bad – slam her against a locker and kiss every inch of her body. "Caitlin…"

"I should probably go," she said while leaving my gaze. Scheiβe. I made her uncomfortable.

I held her hand in mine, weaving my fingers with hers. Giving them a soft squeeze, I managed to speak. "I'll see you in math?"

"Y-yeah," she whispered, stuttering. My body shook as I pulled away from her. "G-good luck on your make-up test."

I chuckled, wishing so badly that my grade didn't depend on my attendance, and that I could stay here with her. "I'll need it. See you around, Caitlin."

Scheiβe, Tom. Scheiβe, Scheiβe, Scheiβe. You've got it bad, boy.

**Bill's POV**

"Bill." I saw my brother heading my way, hands shoved into the pockets of his baggy jeans. I wondered if he'd ever learn to show some class in the way he dressed. I pretended not to see him, and turned to head the other direction.

I wasn't entirely sure why I was pissed at him, but I was. Maybe it had something to do with last night. I was sick of him bugging me all the time like I was such an embarrassment to him. Like his "playboy" reputation didn't embarrass me enough.

I'll be the first to admit I can be a bit dramatic at times, but last night was nothing. Tom couldn't possibly understand the feelings I had bottled inside me; he didn't know the meaning of the word love. Lust, yes. Love, definitely not.

Caitlin's phone call, or the absence of it, had been eating me away. She probably thought I was a freak; she wouldn't be the first.

"Bill, forget the fucking phone, 'kay? We…" Tom had said, gesturing toward Gustav, Georg, and himself. "We are your friends. Your _only_ friends. So why don't you actually hang out with us instead of staring at a cell that's not gunna ring?" He had slammed his controller down, storming out of the room. "I've got to get out of here," he had yelled.

My twin got on my nerves like no one else could. When we fought, I was always afraid WWIII would break out. Continuing to walk, I rolled my eyes thinking of the time I'd given him a black eye with a frying pan. He'd smacked me good, too, unfortunately.

"Bill!"

Hurrying faster, I ducked into the nearest room. One shriek and one glance about me said it all. "Get the fuck out!" Schieβe. It was the girl's bathroom. Tripping out, I crashed into Tom's arms.

He grinned stupidly. Didn't he know I was already pissed at him? "I see you finally found where you belong," he teased, ruffling my hair.

"Tom!" I huffed, shoving him away. I combed my fingers through my hair, trying desperately to arrange each strand back in place.

"Bill, what's the deal? I mean, you chose a fantastic way to escape, but…" he said, glancing at the restroom door. "Are you mad at me?"

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding, Tomi. After last night you have to ask?"

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and held me fast. "Bill, please…"

"Knock it off," I said, trying to tug my arm away. His fingers just dug in tighter. I would never admit it aloud, but his grip hurt like hell. I'd have a lovely bruise tomorrow.

"Won't you talk to me?"

"Nein," I yelled, as I was let free of his grasp. "Don't talk to me, 'kay?"

"You are such a fucking diva at times, Bill."

"I'm an embarrassment to you, Tom. Admit it." I slammed my fist into a locker, hanging my head. I wished I was invisible. I should turn into a ninja.

Tom rested a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about last night, okay?"

I shrugged him off, but stayed where I was. I knew I couldn't run from him anymore. "You just don't get me. I don't want to be considered the _scum_ of the school, Tom," I whispered. "I just want a chance to be accepted for me. Yesterday…" I paused. I knew I couldn't hide Caitlin from Tom much longer. The image of her smile was so clear in my mind; I felt she could've been standing in front of me. "Tom, she's amazing."

I looked at Tom's astounded face. "She?" He asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"I met the most amazing girl yesterday. It feels so weird…I think I already love her."

Tom laughed, banging a fist on the locker. "You can't be serious."

"I do, Tom. We have a connection. Like me and you, minus the douche." I gave him a smirk.

"Ouch. Well, little brother," he said laughing. "I've met someone, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Tom, you're with someone new every other week."

He flicked me off and continued. "I'm serious about this one."

"Serious? You're seriously going 'tap' that and move on."

"You want me to mess up your hair again?" he asked, threateningly.

"Nein," I said, backing off.

"Sweet," Tom chuckled, adjusting his backpack. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a lovely lady waiting for me."

"Yes," I muttered. "Get out of here."

Well, no black eyes this round, ladies and gentlemen. Bill Kaulitz lives to fight another day! What was the damage done? Minor bruising around the forearm, but it'll heal up in no time.

I thought about what my brother had said. Was he kidding? My brother had never been serious about any girl. But then again, neither had I. My thoughts drifted to Jumbie, Jumbie. I couldn't let her slip away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Original POV**

After what had happened with Tom that morning, I knew I wasn't capable to focus on my classes. I didn't even have my Bill to keep me sane. I stuttered excessively all through Pre-Calc; I could feel his eyes boring into me. I couldn't even look at him, I would lose it.

I was in such a rush to get out of the room I tripped over the leg of my chair, spilling my books onto the floor. "Shit," I muttered under my breath, trying to gather them up. I didn't bother to hope nobody had noticed; I could already hear Weston snorting as he tried to hold back his laughter. He was such a dick.

A soft hand touched mine as my last text book was handed over. Tom. I looked up, instantly drowning in his eyes. He helped me to my feet. My fingers tingled at all the electric current Tom seemed to shooting throughout my body. "Th-thanks," I stuttered, causing another laugh from his friends.

Two hours later my nerves still hadn't calmed. I sat, fidgeting in chemistry, failing miserably at paying attention to our next lab – something or other about mixing chemicals to make a rainbow of colors. Honestly, I couldn't think of anything more entertaining. Please note my sarcasm. How was I supposed to focus on anything when only he was on my mind?

"I'd like you to pair up with your desk partner for this lab. I'm going to send around the lab report; please make sure both your names are printed at the top."

I turned to the girl next to me. She looked smart enough. She was reading a paperback Scott Westerfield novel, which she had tucked inside the pages of her chemistry book. Her light brown curls were pulled back into a loose ponytail, and she wore a Raven's cheer outfit.

I poked the girl lightly on the arm, and she looked up from her reading. "I…I guess we're partners," I said, giving her a little smile.

"I guess." She closed her novel and reached over to grab the lab directions. "Shouldn't be too difficult…" she said, her eyes scanning the page. "Come on; let's go grab a station."

I followed her to the back of the room where all the lab tables were set up. "I'm sorry if I'm not much help," I said. "I'm terrible at science."

She waved off my concern, giving me a smile. "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine." I watched her set up a rack of seven test tubes, and I started to clean them over the sink - didn't want any leftover chemicals to ruin our final results. "So…you're new here?" she asked.

I nodded, continuing to scrub the glass tubes. "Yea, my mom changed jobs. Not exactly the most convenient of times, but we needed the money." Wow. Why don't you just share your whole life story? You left out the some of the best parts – like when Daddy walked out. Shut up, Caitlin.

"Well, if you need any help getting situated, just let me know," the girl continued, not seeming to find my confession awkward. "It can be tough finding your niche in a new school."

"You can say that again," I muttered. "I've been laughed at and bitched at more times than I can count, and it's only my first day. I even had luck enough to trip over my chair escaping math, which did not help my situation." I laughed, picturing Tracy's jealous face in my mind. "Do…do you know Courtney?" I asked. "I don't know her last name…"

"Courtney Munford," the girl answered, disgust written all over her face. "Body of a Barbie doll, personality of a Pitt Bull – unfortunately I do know her."

I took back all concerns I'd held about this girl. We would get along splendidly. "She doesn't like me; I can tell. I'm pretty sure it's her goal to make my life a living hell."

"Just ignore her," she advised me. "Courtney hasn't said or done anything of importance in her entire attendance at Westport High. She's all about belittling those who 'threaten' her and using her body to control guys. She's…"

"…completely ridiculous."

The girl flashed a smile at me, that reminded me a little of Bill. "Exactly. You know," she continued, beginning to pour a chemical into one of the test tubes. "I like you. Come find me at lunch if you want," she offered.

"Thanks." I passed her another test tube, which she began using to mix up the various chemicals.

We continued working for the rest of the hour, successfully creating the rainbow within our test tubes. I filled in the worksheet since I felt bad for being all but useful during the lab, and the girl told me about life at Westport. "By the way, I'm Collette," she said, as she gathered up her stuff on our way out of the room.

"I'm Caitlin," I said.

Collette's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly hid it. "Caitlin…that's a…a pretty name," she stammered. "I'll…I'll see you at lunch, then?"

I shrugged. "I'll look for you." I had missed Bill that morning, so I was more eager to see him at lunch.

"Cool." She was gone, lost in the mob of students.

I took a bite out of a carrot and handed the other half to Bill, who hesitantly nibbled at the tip of it. "See, health food won't kill you, Billi."

He tossed a handful of Skittles into his mouth with the carrot. "Much better."

"You are disgusting," I said, shaking my head. "Hand 'em over, Fuzzy."

"Yes, Jumbie," he said as he tossed the bag of Skittles my direction. "So what are your plans tonight?" I saw him exchange a look with Gustav, who immediately became fascinated with his sandwich.

I shrugged, grabbing a handful of candy. "Nothing." Then I smiled. "Are you going to let me whip your asses at Mario Party tonight?"

Bill laughed, clapping his hands together. "Nein. Not a chance. Nein, Jumbie… I'm going to take you to your very first Raven's basketball game."

Gustav snorted. "You don't even like basketball."

Bill waved him off. "Shut up, Gusti. Caitlin should come get a healthy dose of school spirit. Besides, it'd be good for her to meet people."

"I'd be up for it," I answered.

"Yay!" Bill smiled, bobbling his head back and forth. He was such a little kid at times.

"So what am I supposed to do tonight?" Gustav whined, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Come with us!"

"Jumbie, Gusti doesn't even like basketball games," Bill argued. "He will just piss and moan the whole time. It'll be no fun at all."

"Shut up, Fuzzyy," Gustav said, using my nickname for him. " 'Jumbie' said I could come."

I gave Bill an apologetic look. "Sorry, Billi."

Bill glared, but smiled as he threw a handful of Skittles in my face. Typical.

The bell rang as we both stood up. "See you tonight?"

"Yes Jumbie." He smiled. I think I had almost forgotten about Tom right then.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bill's POV**

I held her hand in mine as we walked through the parking lot toward the school. I couldn't possibly express how perfect it felt. Her hands were delicate and soft – God, I loved a girl with nice hands. My stomach turned nervously when I thought of Tom meeting Caitlin. She was too beautiful for her own good. But then she'd give me the most heart-warming smile, and all my fears would wash away.

I could feel Gustav staring at us, walking a foot behind. I was too content to care.

"So is our team even any good?" Caitlin asked, gripping my hand tighter as she noticed the huge crowd filing into the school.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"I told you he doesn't care about basketball," Gustav chimed from behind us. "Our team has been undefeated all season, for your information, Katie. You won't be disappointed."

Katie poked my side, giggling. "I thought Gustav hated basketball."

My face flushed a little. True, it wasn't his favorite sport, but I had over-exaggerated a little. Can you blame me? I didn't want to share Katie with anyone tonight. Not Gustav. Not Tom.

"I don't hate basketball," Gustav continued. "I know way more about sports than Bill could ever hope to."

"Scheiβe, Gustav. She doesn't care." I whined, speeding up my walk a little. Caitlin wasn't expecting it, and she stumbled a little, crashing into my arm. "Sorry," I whispered sheepishly. Why was I such a klutz? Somebody please put me out of my misery.

We took our place in the line, and I pulled out my wallet to pay for the tickets. "Scheiβe," I cursed. "Gustav, do you have money for the tickets."

Gustav pulled out his own wallet, which to my disappointment was empty as well. I slapped my palm against my forehead in irritation. Why did this have to happen to me?

Caitlin was waiting, oblivious to my money situation, staring at all of her new peers. I refused to ask her if she had the money to pay for the tickets. No way in hell I was doing that.

Gustav nudged me a little. "You could always ask Tom," he suggested.

"I can't, Gustav." If at all possible, I wanted to keep Tom away from Katie. She was my Jumbie. I had a sinking feeling that if Tom ever met her he might want to make her his Jumbie.

"Why not?" Gustav asked, stepping aside to let another group of students purchase their tickets.

"Gustav…" I whispered so Caitlin wouldn't hear me. "I…I really like her. If Tom…"

"Bill." Gustav looked at me, shaking his head. "You think Tom will steal her away?"

I nodded, thinking maybe I was maybe being a bit paranoid.

"Your brother wouldn't do that to you," Gustav said, sticking his wallet back into his pocket. "But it's your call."

"Fine. I'll call Tom." I stepped out of line and whipped out my cell, speed dialing Tom. "Tomi, big favor…" I paused. "Are you already at the game?"

"Ja. Why?"

"I need money."

"Bill…"

"Tomi, please. It's important."

I heard my brother sigh. "How much do you need?"

"Enough for three, tickets."

"Scheiβe, Bill. 'Kay, I'll be right out."

"Danke. Danke, Tomi."

"Ja, ja."

He hung up and I returned to Caitlin and Gustav. "My…my brother has my money," I muttered as an excuse. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

She squeezed my hand, pulling me into a hug. "Thanks, Fuzzy," she smiled.

I caressed one hand down the nape of her neck and pulled her closer. Nuzzling my nose into her hair, I breathed in her scent. She was heavenly, nothing less than an angel.

Gustav coughed, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at his shoes. Too bad I was so caught up in Caitlin I hardly cared if he was uncomfortable. "Bill, your brother's here."

She pulled away, and I almost cried out. I felt so empty without her in my arms.

My brother walked up to the ticket counter, purchasing our tickets. I saw her eyes widen. "Billi," she whispered, grabbing onto my arm. "It's Tom."

She was pointing to my brother, Tom.

This all just hit me, Katie loved Tomi. I couldn't breathe. My body felt dead. I couldn't feel my hands or my feet. Was I dead? I was going to hurl. "Katie…" I said, turning to her. "That's…that's my brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Original POV**

How do you respond to that?

I'll tell you how I responded. I burst out laughing like I belonged in an institution. "Seriously?" I asked, holding onto Bill's arm for support as I doubled over in laughter. "That's a relief."

He nodded, silent.

"I thought he looked familiar but I just couldn't place it… I thought I was going crazy."

"Ja, I know," Bill retorted, pulling his arm away. "Really Katie…"

"Bill!" Tom started walking our direction with the tickets. My heart beat wildly; I didn't think he'd seen me yet. "Gustav!" He paused, noticing me. "Caitlin?"

I smiled, unable to speak.

"Bill, you didn't tell me you were friends with Caitlin."

I heard Bill mumble something. Gustav grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on, Bill. Let's find our seats."

"Georg is already in there," Tom yelled after them. "Caitlin…" He breathed my name, and it came out like silk. His voice soothed my nerves.

"I had no idea…" I began.

"You're friends with Bill?" he asked, interrupting me. "That's…that's crazy."

"You're his brother." I remarked. "That's crazier." I shook my head. "He always mentioned his brother, Tomi. I never put two and two together."

Tom stepped forward so his body was only inches from mine. A chill blew through the air, seeping through the opening in my jacket. "Do you want to go inside?" he asked. I noticed he was only wearing a jersey.

I nodded. "You must be freezing."

"Nah," he said, just as a shiver ran through his body as the cold raked his skin. He grinned at me like a buffoon. "Alright, I am freezing my ass off out here."

I felt him put his arm around my waist and lead me inside. "Why'd you run away from me today?" he asked, his gaze devouring me.

"Tom…" I didn't even have an answer for him. Before school I'd been caught completely off guard by his advances; the rest of today I'd been illogical about everything. You could tell him the truth, I thought.

"You scare me." He flinched, starting to withdraw his arm. Shit. That wasn't how I meant for it to come out. "Wait." I reached for his hand and offered him a smile. "I…I just don't know how to deal with this…with you. I've never met anyone like you before."

We stopped walking, and he cupped my face in his hands. "I feel the same way." He kissed me gently on the forehead. "I'm going to be 100% honest with you. I have a reputation." Tom pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I like women, and I've been with my fair share of them. I…I didn't always take…" He choked a little on his words. "…love seriously. But with you…" He ran his fingers through my hair. "With you I don't want to make any mistakes, because this feels so real."

My heart was going to explode. I was officially the happiest girl in the entire universe. Eros himself had just made his confession of love, to me. "Wow," I murmured, not knowing how to react. I wanted to pull away and look at his face, but I was afraid my legs wouldn't support me if he wasn't holding me.

He laughed a little. "Wow." I reached up to touch his cheek, blushing fiercely. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Damn him and his compliments. "Th-thanks," I stuttered. Damn me and my stupid nerves. "Uh…let's go…"

"Ravens!" Tracy squealed as she ran past us into the gym.

I rolled my eyes, clicking my tongue in annoyance. "What a…"

"…bitch." Tom smiled at me, his beautiful brown eyes sparkling.

"Let's go watch some basketball," I giggled, tugging him by the hand into the gym.

**Bill's POV**

Seeing her with him, I felt violently sick. Tom had his arm wrapped around her and was whispering into her ear. The room was spinning as I watched Jumbie lean into him, giggling as he flirted shamelessly with her. God, please put me out of my misery, I prayed.

She was my Jumbie, I cried internally. Tom caressed her face with his thumb, gazing into her eyes – those hypnotizing blue eyes. My Jumbie was Tom's next "play thing." I bit my lower lip to keep it from trembling.

I saw Tom's friend, Collette, out on the gym floor, staring at the two of them. She caught me staring, but I didn't look away. In her eyes I saw the same pain I felt in my heart.

How could Tom do this? Didn't he realize that I'd been talking about Caitlin? I loved her. A sob erupted from my throat, causing Georg, Gustav, and even Tom and Katie to turn around. I smiled weakly. "Sorry…"

Tom and Caitlin turned their attention back to their flirting, and Georg and Gustav turned their attention back to the game. I sat frozen in my pain.

**A/N: So this is how it goes. It keeps getting better and better if you read more, I insist you.**


End file.
